It's a Date
by SkylerUpHigh
Summary: Mycroft is sitting home alone one day thinking that no one cares about him. Suddenly a certain DI comes into him mind. Teen for future chapters. Not done yet.
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft rubbed his temples. After a day with dealing with Sherlock he's had enough. He knows that his brother doesn't care about him, hell his own Mum doesn't talk to him anymore. Mycroft grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Molly Hooper barely knew him, only met her once, she doesn't care.

_Click. Click. Click._

Mycroft went through the channels on his television. He landed on a movie. 27 Dresses. Mycroft kept it on and leaned back watching it. _Wow….that's a lot of dresses. Then again I have a lot of three piece suits. _Mycroft thought watching the film. Irene Adler would never care about him, but he didn't care for her either. Then again, Mycroft Holmes didn't care for anyone. _Except that Detective Inspector._ He suddenly thought.

Mycroft frowned. He's met with the man a couple of times. Set him out to check on Sherlock during the Baskerville case. Paid him with dinner. It wasn't much. Afterwards, when Mycroft took Gregory home, the older man kissed his cheek. Which then led to the two snogging on his couch. They haven't spoken much since that night. It was obvious that Gregory didn't care about him either. Yet Mycroft couldn't help himself for caring a bit for the man. He thought about him, not paying much attention to the film. His silver hair, that goofy grin, his accent, ugh, Mycroft just wanted another night with him.

Mycroft glanced at his phone on the coffee table. His tongue poked in and out as he debated on whether he should call the older man or not. Mycroft bit his lip and decided he better not. Instead the politician decided to let his mind wander on about Gregory. He closed his eyes, picturing fantasies with the DI, smirking as he did. After a while, he decided enough was enough. He grabbed his phone and dialed his number. Biting his lip and waiting.

_One Ring. Two Rings. Three Rings. Pick up. _

"'Ello?" Gregory's voice came through. Fuck. Mycroft bit his lip more.

"'Ello, Gregory. It's Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's brother." Mycroft said, thinking that he wouldn't remember him.  
"Yeah, I know, I have you saved in my phone. So. Why haven't you called?" Gregory asked in the phone.

Mycroft didn't know what to say. He sat there in awe. It was true, he never did call Gregory…but he wasn't sure how relationships worked.

"I uh…." Mycroft started.

"Never mind that, it's alright. So uh…how you been?" Gregory asked.

"Fine." Mycroft replied. "How about you?"

"Fine." Gregory said.

There was a pause. The tv seemed to be too loud. Mycroft was certain Gregory might hear it and turned it off. He didn't want the other man to know he was watching a silly chick flick. Mycroft became suddenly aware of the clock on his wall.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

"So uh…..You wanna do something?" Gregory said. Mycroft looked at the clock. It was late. About 9 at night.

"Uh….yes." Mycroft replied. "Very much…please."

"Good….so uh…when?"

"Now would be best." Mycroft said, instantly regretting what he said. He rubbed his temples.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

"Sure. I'll come over now." Gregory said with ease. "See you then."

_Click. _

Mycroft looked at his phone in amazement. He got up and ran to his bathroom to straighten up a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

After spending about ten minutes fixing up Mycroft smiled at his reflection. He patted his hair a couple times.

_Ringggg. Riinnnng. Rinnnnnnnnnnng._

His doorbell ran three times. Each being longer than the next. "Coming!" Mycroft shouted, looking at himself again in the mirror and going to the door opening it to see the smaller yet older man standing there.

"Good evening, Gregory. Please come in." Mycroft said, stepping to the side and letting him in. Gregory walked in, smiling slightly. "Thank you." Mycroft closed the door behind him. "I'll take your coat." Mycroft said, in response the DI took his jacket off and handed it to Mycroft, who put it on a coat hanger by the door. Mycroft invited Gregory into the living room and sat him on the couch.

"Coffee? Tea? Anything?" Mycroft asked.

"Coffee. Two sugars if it's not too much trouble." Gregory said, his grin coming to his face. Mycroft could feel a blush on his cheek and he swallowed slightly, nodding. "Coming right up" Mycroft said and turned, going to the kitchen.

Gregory sat back on the couch and looked around the house. It was the first time he had been to Mycroft's house. He sat there in silence. The only noise being the clock.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. _

_ Drip. Drip. Drip. _

Mycroft, in the kitchen, was making Gregory coffee. His tea he was stirring and he smiled glancing towards the living room. He was nervous, but he wanted to make it work out. When the coffee finished brewing Mycroft poured it in a mug and put the sugars in, mixing it. He came out into the living room and handed it to him, sitting down next to the man and sipping his tea.

"Thank you." Gregory said, taking a sip. "Ah…that's good coffee" He smiled again at him, and for the second time Mycroft felt his cheeks flush. Gregory grinned at the blush and sipped his coffee again before placing it on the coffee table.

"So. Sherlock says you're practically the British government. Not to mention that your name opens doors." Gregory said, looking at Mycroft.

"Oh for god's sakes, it's a small role in the British Government." Mycroft replied.

"Right." Gregory grinned and winked at him.

Mycroft's face grew red. "Have any good homicides lately?" In his head it sounded a lot better.

_Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

However Gregory found it humorous. He started to laugh and took another sip of his coffee. "Well. No homicide is good. But if you mean interesting, then I suppose so." He chuckled and looked up at him.

"Oh" That was the only thing Mycroft could say. He studied the man's face. His smile, his dark eyes, that silver hair, the way his tongue will run across his bottom lip, the stubble that rests around his mouth and on his jaw line. How he would love for that stubble to rub against his inner thighs. Mycroft licked his lips thinking about it, and suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat.

"So uh…." Gregory bite his lip slightly, clearly thinking. "You uh….look nice. New suit?"

Mycroft glanced down. It wasn't a new suit, in fact it was his favorite suit. Though he went along with it and nodded. "Yes. I'm quite fond of it" Mycroft said, his voice just a bit louder than a mutter, but Lestrade could hear him fine.

Gregory inched towards him. "It really is nice. I like that tie pin…" Gregory chuckled at the umbrella pin that was on Mycroft's tie. Mycroft blushed. "Thank you. I rather like it too." Mycroft smiled slightly look at it.  
"That suit looks a bit tight." Lestrade noted, not trying to sound rude.  
"Uhh…well…" Mycroft blushed.  
"But that will be fun to take off~" Lestrade continued and pulled on Mycroft's tie and kissed him roughly.


End file.
